


Dirty Mind

by ThunderDownOnGreenside



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Seijuurou is hot af and Rin is all-too aware of that, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderDownOnGreenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Rin, Seijuurou is just a little too sexy for his own welfare. It’s a good thing that his captain thinks the same about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

 

Legskins hide nothing.

 

 

This is a proven fact, one that Rin finds to be very unfortunate at this given moment. They’re different from speedos in their own way, and despite the fact that the former covers more skin, he’s starting to realize that he almost prefers the latter simply because of that fact alone. Speedos leave little to the imagination, nothing more than what the nitty-gritty of what you’d usually expect...legskins, on the other hand, hide nothing yet conceal everything. It’s kind of infuriating, actually. Rin won’t deny that he kind of has a thing for legskins. He wears them for a reason.

 

 

So, for a while, he was pretty okay with his boyfriend parading around during practice in hardly anything because well. Again with the legskins vs. speedo thing. Seijuurou was hot no matter _what_ he wore, but Rin could handle the speedo for some odd reason, although his damn legs always looked absolutely _fabulous_.

 

 

Thing is, Seijuurou isn’t wearing his speedo today. He isn’t even wearing his tracksuit, which is what he usually wears if he isn’t swimming. No, today he’s wearing legskins, ankle-length black ones sheer panels on the inner thighs and red and yellow accents that mirror Rin’s own and if _that_ doesn’t just do it for him, he doesn’t know _what_ will. Practice is going to be absolute _hell_ today, he can feel it already.

 

 

But he can’t let himself get thrown off by this. He takes his swimming seriously, no matter how goddamn hot his stupid captain is. So he focuses on his stroke, puts everything that he has into his laps, and definitely doesn’t get distracted by Seijuurou whenever he needs to take a break. Just. Keep it together until the others leave.

 

 

It’s impossible to really resist looking though, and he can’t help but snatch little glances throughout. Rin’s sitting on the bench towards the end of practice when he finds his eyes wandering in the direction of his captain and staying there, his self-control flagging tremendously. Those legskins really do suit him better than the speedo, and it’s not just Rin’s bias shining through. The material is dark and tight, clinging to every defined muscle in Seijuurou’s legs, and while the speedo fits him well, there’s something incredibly satisfying about being able to trail his eyes down the flow of the body from the backside to the thighs without being interrupted by an abrupt color change. (Rin definitely finds his eyes lingering there often, so he really notices the difference.) Not to mention the colored lines of the jammers accent and draw attention to things on his captain that drive Rin absolutely insane, like the curve of his inner thighs, the endless line of his legs, and the strong shape of his calves.

 

 

And as always, any swimsuit shows off the amazing V-line of Seijuurou’s hipbones and gives Rin a terrific view of his captain’s incredible back muscles. Every movement he makes seems to somehow only accentuate the fact that he’s sexy as all get-out and yeah, Rin needs to take care of some...things. Like right now.

 

 

“Matsuoka, can you come over here for a sec?” In his brief scramble to get out of the public eye, he’d failed to notice that Seijuurou had jumped into the pool and is currently hanging onto the edge of it, chin resting on his crossed arms and a little grin on his face. He’d also failed to notice that the rest of the team has vacated the premises, either to the locker room or the showers. He swallows.

 

 

“I noticed something about your form earlier that I want to fix,” his captain elaborates with a not-so casual arch of his eyebrows. “You mind?”

 

 

“Coming.” Rin sighs, mentally slapping himself for his word choice in his current situation and his poor self-control. He really is better than this...

 

 

He slides into the pool beside his captain, unsure of exactly what Seijuurou’s plan is. He’s pretty sure that his form is totally fine, and even if he wasn’t up to par with his usual standards today, well, that’s hardly his fault, now is it? Plus their proximity in this shared lane is suddenly feeling a little stifling and Rin is just grateful that the water is cool enough to help fight his problem downstairs.

 

 

Seijuurou, however, seems to have other ideas, and a little splash is the only warning that he gets before his captain is spinning him around and kissing him senseless. There are fingers in his hair, the edge of the pool is digging into his back a little bit but he doesn’t care because Seijuurou’s body is pressing against his own, slick and strong and hot. Rin lets out a little noise against his mouth but otherwise doesn’t resist, and why would he? He’s been losing his mind for the entirety of practice, he isn’t going to make his captain stop this now.

 

 

“Bastard.” He growls when they finally break apart for air, narrowing his eyes at Seijuurou’s innocent expression. “Don’t look at me like that! You have to know that you’re the hottest damn thing in here and you definitely know how I get when you wear tight clothes and those damn legskins are no exception! You’re just so – why are you laughing at me?”

 

 

“Because,” his boyfriend manages, grinning widely and golden eyes sparkling with mirth, “Those are the _exact_ thoughts that go through _my_ head every time I get stuck watching _you_ during practice. You think that _I’m_ hot? Rin, I don’t know how to tell you this, but have you looked in a mirror lately?”

 

 

“Have you seen your back lately?” Rin retaliates, dragging his fingertips up Seijuurou’s spine and across his shoulder blades to emphasize his point even as a slight moan creeps into his voice. “You don’t even really swim backstroke all that much but _gods_ you’ve been doing something right.”

 

 

“And what about you?” his boyfriend murmurs, running his hands up and down along Rin’s waist and hips. “You’ve been doing something right too, although swimming is only the half of it.”

 

 

“Is that so?” Rin wraps his arms around Seijuurou’s neck, arching his back slightly and smirking at the low sound that rumbles in his boyfriend’s chest. “You got something to tell me?”

 

 

Seijuurou withdraws suddenly, grinning a little at Rin’s sound of disappointment and hoisting himself out of the pool even as the younger man fights valiantly not to stare at his captain’s butt and fails miserably. Once he’s on the deck above him, Seijuurou turns and extends a hand in his direction, something lighting up his eyes in a way that sends shivers down Rin’s spine.

 

 

“How about I show you, instead?” he offers, voice a little lower than usual and Rin can’t get out of that damn pool fast enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chickened out with the ending ahhhhhhhh


End file.
